The present disclosure relates to a display unit having a current driven type display element, a method of manufacturing the display unit, and an electronic apparatus including the display unit.
In recent years, in a field of a display unit which displays images, a display unit (organic EL display unit) using a current driven type optical element in which a light emitting luminance varies according to a value of a flowing current, for example, using an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element is developed as a light emitting element, and commercialization thereof advances. Unlike a liquid crystal element, a light emitting element is a self light emitting element, and therefore backlight is unnecessary. Consequently, as compared to a liquid crystal display unit in which backlight is necessary, an organic EL display unit has characteristics in which visibility of an image is high, power consumption is low, and a response speed of an element is high.
Not only in a fixed type television receiver but also in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone, display of a high definition image is desired in a display unit. According to the above, a variety of technologies are developed in order to improve a resolution of display units. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-83084, for example, a display unit is disclosed in which three sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) adjacent in a horizontal direction share a switching transistor (power supply transistor) in an organic EL display unit having sub-pixels of a so-called 5Tr1C configuration. In this display unit, three sub-pixels share a power supply transistor as described above to reduce the number of elements and to improve a resolution.